


kill me

by orphan_account



Category: Nine Inch Nails - Fandom, Skinny Puppy - Fandom
Genre: ABDL, M/M, Scat, diaper play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 00:39:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12047685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: no





	kill me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pavilargo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pavilargo/gifts).



> this is the last thing i want to publish before i become vaporized by hurricane irma

"kevin i have a secret ive never told anyone about..." said trent reznor, shyly staring at the floor blushing "a-a-and i trust you enough to tell you"

"what is it?" kevin "ohgr " ogilvie asked

"i-i-i-i-i have a diaper fetish" trent reznor replied, pulling down his tight leather trouser to reveal sesame street printed huggies 

"thats fucked up trent" replied kevin "ohgr " ogilvie "and kinda hot"

"i--i-i-i-i was hoping youll change it for me.... i just shat in it actually"

"okay no prob man"

kevin "oghr" ogilvie took some baby wipes from the bathroom while trent reznor laid himself on the bed. kevin "oghr " ogilvie carefully took the diaper off being careful not to get trent reznors shit all over the bed. he wiped trent raznors ass until he was all nice and clean. he changed trent reznor into a new diaper and poured some baby powder down his asscrack. the end


End file.
